Les contes ont une fin
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Les contes de fée ont une fin, malheureusement. Et si celui de Bloom venait à prendre fin le jour où elle découvrit qui était réellement ce charmant spécialiste aux cheveux blonds? (pendant la saison 1)


**Hello! Ma première fanfiction sur ce fandom, faite expressément pour les 24h du forum. Je ne m'étais pas inscrite, mais j'ai décidé de faire ce jeu quand même! Je vous le recommande par ailleurs (:**

**L'OS prend place dans la saison 1, après "Adieu Alféa", et excusez les erreurs, je n'ai pas regardé la saison 1 depuis un long moment...**

**Excusez aussi le OOC des personnages qui d'ailleurs ne m'appartiennent aucunement, et...bonne lecture!**

**(le thème était 'fin') **

* * *

Tous les contes de fées ont une fin, c'est ce que les films déprimants disaient à la télévision. Bloom soupira. Elle-même était une fée, et son conte, celui qu'elle et ses courageuses amies écrivaient depuis leur rencontre, s'était achevé aujourd'hui même. A cause d'elle. Elle, dont le cœur de fée semblait être brisé. Tout ça par la faute d'un garçon aux beaux cheveux blonds. Brandon, ou Sky. Elle ne savait plus. La rousse eut un gémissement de lassitude et enterra sa tête dans ses oreillers confortables. Elle ne s'y retrouvait plus dans toutes ces histoires !

D'abord l'existence du monde des fées, de Magix, d'une école de magie, les batailles contre trois jeunes sorcières cruelles, la séparation avec sa famille adoptive, et maintenant, les mensonges de celui qu'elle aimait. Car elle aimait Brandon. Ou Sky, elle ne savait toujours pas comment l'appeler. Lui, qui l'avait aidé à s'en sortir. Lui, qui l'avait accompagné à la Tour Nuage pour découvrir des réponses aux questions qui la tourmentaient.

Oui, tout conte de fée avait décidément une fin. Bloom releva un instant le visage, le temps de chercher du regard une boîte de mouchoir. Voilà, les larmes de la fée revenaient. Maudit cœur ensanglanté et baignant dans la tristesse. Maudit monde magique. Toutes ces histoires ne lui avaient apportés que peine et questions qui ne trouveraient sans doute jamais de réponses.

-Bloom ? demanda alors Vanessa, entrant timidement dans la chambre de sa fille adoptive.

La jeune fille leva le visage mouillé de larmes vers celle qui occupait la place de mère dans son cœur. Cette dernière n'attendit pas une seconde avant de filer prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Les larmes de la petite fée lui faisaient mal, comme si c'était elle qui pleurait.

-Bloom, il faut te calmer, ma puce. Tu verras, tu reprendras goût à la joie. Sors, vas revoir tes anciennes amies, vas revoir tes anciens copains aussi. Peut-être que ce monde rempli de fées ne te convient plus.

-Mais pourtant, tous les contes disent que ça se finit bien. Aucun ne dit qu'on peut avoir le cœur brisé.

-Mais les contes de fées doivent avoir une fin pourtant, tu le sais.

Ces mots, durs aux oreilles de la rousse, lui soutirèrent d'autres larmes. Vanessa se maudit d'être aussi indélicate, mais sa petite fille devait aussi apprendre à revenir dans le monde réel, celui qui était sans doute le moins dur à supporter.

-Le pire, c'est qu'il ne m'a strictement rien dit. Je croyais vraiment qu'on se faisait confiance, tu sais maman ? pleura la jeune fée.

-Je sais, ma chérie, mais ce n'est qu'un garçon, et il apprendra que te mentir, ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut faire. Il apprendra l'honnêteté. En attendant Bloom, il faut que tu vives. Que tu souries, que tu oublies un peu ces derniers mois. Même si c'est dur, et que ce sont sans doute les plus beaux mois de ta vie. Tu dois essayer de les oublier, au moins pour prendre du recul.

-Maman ? Tu sais, j'ai eu de bons moments à Magix, avec mes amies, mais mes meilleurs moments resteront ceux que j'ai passé avec toi et papa. Et Kiko, aussi ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, se remémorant de son lapin adoré.

-Nous le savons, ma puce, sourit alors sa mère, caressant ses longs cheveux roux.

Etincelants, toujours aussi beaux, toujours aussi roux. La couleur des flammes. Des flammes vivantes lorsque cette chevelure bougeait, d'ailleurs.

-Dis, t'es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas si je reste ? Et papa ? demanda timidement la jeune fée.

-Non, Bloom, ça ne nous dérangera jamais. Tu es chez toi, que ce soit ici ou à Magix. Et si tu veux y retourner, nous ne t'en empêcherons pas. Tu es libre, ma petite fée adorée, rassura Vanessa avec un sourire qui se voulait tendre.

Bloom acquiesça simplement, mais l'idée même de retourner à Magix, et à Alféa, ne lui plaisait pas. Elle aimait le monde de ses rêves, oui. Et ses amies Winx lui manquaient terriblement, mais cette vie de fée, elle n'en voulait plus. Son conte de fée personnel devait s'achever, comme tout conte. Et ce fut avec tristesse mais résolution que Bloom la Fée au passé mystérieux redevint pendant un temps Bloom. Juste Bloom. Bloom, la fille de Mike et Vanessa. Jusqu'à ce que la dure réalité la rattrape. Elle, la fille des rois de Domino. Elle, la gardienne de la Flamme du Dragon.

La fin de son conte de fée. La fin d'une paix magique. Tous les contes avaient après tout bien une fin. Bonne, ou mauvaise.

* * *

**Joyeuses fêtes!**


End file.
